1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a measuring apparatus, and more particularly to an improvement of a measuring apparatus, particularly improved in construction and comprising a distributing table supplied with product to be measured, feeding troughs arranged about the distributing table to form a plurality of branched passages, pool hoppers and measuring hoppers continuously connected to the respective troughs for introducing the product on the distributing table through the feeding troughs and the pool hoppers into the measuring hoppers, and computer means for selecting a combination of the measuring hoppers whose weight of product accommodated therein is equal or near to a set weight to open the selected measuring hoppers so as to exhaust the measured product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publications (Kokai) Nos. 56-142331 and 57-52631, a measuring apparatus of this kind, hitherto used, includes in general a conical disc-shaped distributing table, a plurality of feeding troughs radially arranged about the distributing table, and pool hoppers and measuring hoppers continuously connected to the respective troughs.
With the above construction, however, as the distributing table is in the form of a conical disc, the two adjacent troughs arranged about the distributing table form respective sector-shaped dead spaces or ineffective spaces therebetween which make it impossible for the apparatus to made small-sized. Moreover, as the respective feeding troughs are arranged in angularly different directions, opening and closing mechanisms and other mechanisms for the pool hoppers and measuring hoppers continuously connected to the respective carrying-in troughs must be separately or independently designed resulting in complicated constructions. Furthermore, exhaust openings of the troughs are remote from each other which make difficult cleaning and maintenance of the apparatus.